


Homeworld's Newest Diamond: Pink Zirconia

by Gnarek_67



Series: Fic for Art Trade [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story is part of an art for story trade with @itstanzaniteuniverse.After Pink Diamond's “shattering”, White and Yellow Diamond made a new gem to replace her to make Blue and themselves feel better. White and Yellow made Cubic Zirconia as an experiment gem. So when she formed, she knew she was not really a diamond but she wanted to make White, Yellow, and Blue happy. She did not know Pink was still there, taking the identity of a Rose Quartz.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Jasper & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Pearl & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), White Diamond & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Yellow Diamond & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: Fic for Art Trade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078358
Kudos: 12





	1. The Diamonds' New Plan

On Homeworld, in White Diamond's room, the Diamonds were discussing something. Blue Diamond was looking somberly, Yellow Diamond looked angry, and White Diamond looked calm. 

“We should destroy the Earth where it stands!” shouted Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond looked shocked. “We can’t. The Earth belonged to Pink,” she argued 

Yellow Diamond was still angry. “It _used_ to belong to Pink, and now she’s gone thanks to those rebel gems,” she said.

“But still, we shouldn’t destroy the Earth,” said Blue Diamond. “There has to be another way.”

“What way is there then?” asked Yellow Diamond. “It’s not like we can replace her.”

White Diamond had an idea from what Yellow Diamond said. “That’s it. We’ll replace her with a new gem,” she said.

Blue and Yellow Diamond both looked shocked at her suggestion.

“Replace Pink?” muttered Blue Diamond.

“We can’t replace Pink! She’s irreplaceable!” shouted Yellow Diamond.

White Diamond remained adamant about her decision. “We have no choice,” she said. “If the rebels _somehow_ survived our combined attack, we must make them believe they have won. One day, we will make them pay, but for now, we must create a new gem to take over Pink’s colony.”

In the end, Yellow Diamond gave up on arguing since it’d be impossible against White Diamond herself. She sighed loudly. “Fine. I’ll get the Peridots to start work on the experiment,” said Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond left the room, leaving Blue and White Diamond alone together. Blue decided to leave the room too to grieve over Pink’s death.

* * *

**Few Months Later**

On a random planet, at some rock wall, there was a Peridot with a group of some tough-looking Quartz gems. The Peridot was from Yellow Diamond’s colony, while the Quartz soldiers were from Pink, Blue, and Yellow Diamond’s colonies. 

The Peridot had a green-colored holographic screen that was made from the fingers of her right limb enhancer and were floating above the limb enhancer itself. “This is the perfect spot for our new Diamond to be born,” she said.

They were all standing near an injector. The injector was full of a pink-colored fluid, I was the fluid that will later form into the new Diamond. Although, it will take many years for a gem to be born. That also goes for diamonds too.

“Commencing the injection,” said Peridot. She pressed a button on the screen.

The injector was activated. Then, it started climbing the wall until it was a few feet off of the ground. It angled its needle at the wall and brought it down, piercing the rock wall. The fluid that was inside the injector started flowing through the needle and into the wall until it was completely empty.

“Injection complete,” announced Peridot.

The screen disappeared as the fingers returned back to the limb enhancer.

She then turned towards the Quartz soldiers. “Now that my job is done, I’ll be returning back to Homeworld to inform my diamond. You’ve got it all from here?”

An Orange Jasper stepped forward. “Don’t worry. You can count on us to wait for our new diamond,” she reassured. “We’ll wait for her to emerge no matter how long it takes.”

“Make sure you do,” said Peridot.

She then headed for the warp pad. Then, she teleported away.

The Orange Jasper turned towards the other Quartz soldiers. “Well, let’s get to guarding our future diamond, everyone,” she announced.

The Quartz soldiers were enthusiastic and started guarding the rock wall, making sure that no enemy gem would even get near it and their diamond.

* * *

**Many, Many Years Later**

The Quartz soldiers were still standing guard by the rock wall as they still waited for the diamond to be born.

“Ugh, we’ve been waiting for years! When are they supposed to emerge?” complained Amethyst #1. She was feeling impatient as more than hundreds of years have passed by since then.

“This is a _Diamond_ we’re talking about. They’re gems who are born perfect,” said Orange Jasper. “Of course it would take a long time for them to be born. Just have patience.”

“I know, but-” she was then interrupted.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the wall a few feet above them. It was in the shape of a human being and the height was tall like a Quartz gem.

“They’re here. Everyone, welcome our new Diamond,” commanded Orange Jasper.

All of them gems bowed down as they watched and waited for their Diamond to emerge. There was the sound of footsteps coming from inside the hole. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until finally, the gem came out of the hole, looking down at them from the hole itself.

“Excuse me. Can someone tell me where I am?” asked the gem, wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Diamonds have created a gem to replace Pink. Wonder what's going to happen next?


	2. Pink Zirconia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Zirconia meets the quartz soldiers.

The gem was wearing a pink dress with a large pink bow in the back, white socks, pink shoes with big, white cotton balls on top, white gloves, had pink-colored skin, long, poofy-looking, light pink hair that reached near the middle of her back, pink eyes with black diamond pupils, and a big, pink, diamond-shaped gem where her belly button would be if she had one. 

Orange Jasper decided to be the one to answer her question. “My Diamond, we’re on some planet that was chosen for you to emerge from,” she informed.

That was one question answered. “And who are you?” she asked, slightly confused.

“We’re your guards that were assigned to protect you and bring you to Homeworld,” explained Orange Jasper. “Now that you have emerged, we can head back home.”

Amethyst #1 gave off a relieved sigh. “Finally. We can go back home,” she said in a relieved tone. “Whoever has the communicator, contact Yellow Diamond and give her the good news.”

“Excuse me. Can one of you catch me?” asked out Pink Zirconia.

Before Orange Jasper could help her out, Moss Jasper stepped up to the wall. “I’ll do it,” she said. Moss Jasper held out her arms in front of her.

Pink Zirconia looked down for a few seconds and stepped out of the hole. Everyone was watching as she was falling through the air. Orange Jasper was worried that her diamond might get hurt, or worse, shatter if they miss. In the end, Pink Zirconia fell into Moss Jasper’s arms. 

Orange Jasper was relieved as her diamond was perfectly fine. “Phew,” she sighed, relieved.

Pink Zirconia was placed down onto the ground. “Thanks for catching me,” she said.

“It was nothing, my diamond,” replied Moss Jasper.

The one who had the communicator was another Amethyst. In her hands was a diamond communicator. She spun and twisted it around until one of its sides glowed yellow. It rose up into the air and then a holographic screen was projected. On the holographic screen was Yellow Pearl.

“This is the Diamonds’ personal com-” said Yellow Pearl before being interrupted.

“Tell Yellow Diamond that the new Diamond has just emerged and we need a ship sent to retrieve us,” said Amethyst #2.

Yellow Pearl was silent for a few seconds before answering. “One moment please,” she said. Yellow Pearl then walked away.

After waiting a few minutes, instead of Yellow Pearl’s face reappearing on the screen, it was Yellow Diamond’s. All the Quartz soldiers saluted her.

“Where is she?” demanded Yellow Diamond.

Orange Jasper and Pink Zirconia were approaching the holographic screen. “She’s right here, my diamond,” she said.

The quartz soldiers moved out of the way in order to let them both pass. Yellow Diamond gazed upon Pink Zirconia.

“You look almost just like Pink herself,” she said.

Pink Zirconia was confused. “Um, Pink? Who’s Pink?” she asked.

“The one who you’ll be replacing as leader of her colony,” responded Yellow Diamond. “You’ll soon be filled in about her.”

Pink Zirconia looked down. “ _I’m replacing someone else as leader of a colony? Is that why I was born?_ ” she thought.

Yellow Diamond didn’t notice Pink Zirconia’s look. “I’m sending a team with a ship to your location,” she informed. “Make sure nothing happens to her.” The voice of her tone sounded like a threat.

The quartz soldiers saluted Yellow Diamond again. 

“Yes, my diamond,” said Orange Jasper.

The communication was cut off. Everyone looked at Pink Zirconia.

“So, my diamond, what would you like to do until the ship arrives?” asked an Agate.

She thought about it for a few seconds until something did come across in her mind. “Can you tell me about the Diamonds, and who Pink Diamond is?” asked Pink Zirconia

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

The quartz soldiers had told her everything that they knew about Pink Diamond and the other Diamonds too. Including the gem war that happened many years ago, Pink’s shattering, and the Diamonds' revenge attack on the Earth.

Pink Zirconia had a frown on her face. “ _Poor Pink. She did not deserve to get shattered_ ,” she thought. “ _Those Crystal Gems talk about helping gems yet they're willing to shatter other gems just to do it._ ”

Suddenly, a ship that was familiar to the quartz soldiers showed up. It landed a few feet away from the group. The door opened and out came a Peridot, the same one from years ago. 

She approached Pink Zirconia. “So this is the new diamond? Hmm,” said Peridot. She then saluted her. “Nice to meet you, my diamond. I am Peridot Facet 2K5R Cut 7XA at your service.”

“Um, nice to meet you too,” said Pink Zirconia.

Peridot stopped the salute. “Everyone onto the ship. We leave for Homeworld now,” she announced. “A team will be sent to retrieve the injector later.” Peridot headed for the ship.

Pink Zirconia and the quartz soldiers all followed after her. Once everyone was on the ship, Peridot flew the ship off of the planet and in the direction of Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks she's a Diamond, but they don't know that she isn't a Diamond. Also, it seems that Pink Zirconia learns about the gem war and now has a negative opinion of the Crystal Gems.


	3. Pink Zirconia Meets the Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Zirconia arrives on Homeworld and sees it for the first time. Then, she later meets Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond.

The ship had just landed on Homeworld. Pink Zirconia watched as the door opened up, allowing her to leave the ship. She walked out with the quartz soldiers and Peridot, who was leading the way to the Diamonds location, which was the Diamonds Court. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the majestic and beautiful city before her. “Whoa,” said Pink Zirconia, speechless.

Orange Jasper was right next to her. She chuckled at Pink Zirconia’s reaction. “Isn't it a beautiful sight, my diamond?” asked Orange Jasper.

She nodded. “Yeah it is, Jasper,” said Pink Zirconia, amazed.

“You know, one day you’ll colonize your own planet just like the Diamonds have been doing for a long time,” she informed.

She looked at Orange Jasper. “You think so?” asked Pink Zirconia, wondering.

She nodded. “I do, my diamond,” said Orange Jasper.

Before Pink Zirconia could say in response to that, Peridot approached the pair. “I’ll be guiding you to where the Diamonds are waiting for you,” she informed.

Pink Zirconia was thankful that they had a guide, even though any one of the quartz soldiers could have guided her even if Peridot hadn’t. “Thanks. Lead the way, please,” she said.

“Of course,” responded Peridot.

They all followed after her again. 

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While they’ve been walking, while Pink Zirconia was sightseeing, some of the quartz soldiers all went off to do their own things, leaving just Pink Zirconia, Orange Jasper, Peridot, and a few other quartz soldiers who are from Pink Diamond’s colony. Pink Zirconia noticed that while they were walking, there were Homeworld gems that were staring at her.

She turned her head towards Orange Jasper. “Why are they all staring at me?” whispered Pink Zirconia.

“I’m guessing it’s because they’ve never seen a unique gem like you before,” she whispered back.

Pink Zirconia blushed. “I’m unique?” she repeated.

“Yes, my diamond,” said Orange Jasper, smiling.

She was silent for the rest of the walk as Orange Jasper’s words played over and over again in her head.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

They arrived at the door to White Diamond’s room. In front of the door was a white-colored Pearl whose gem was where her left eye would be. Pink Zirconia was concerned as she saw that Pearl’s gem was cracked, including the area around it too. Standing next to the Pearl were two quartz soldier guards. 

Pink Zirconia then noticed that the White Pearl was staring at her, which creeped her out. “ _Why is she staring at me? It’s creepy_ ,” thought Pink Zirconia.

After a few seconds, the White Pearl spoke. “The Diamonds are expecting you,” she simply said. She then turned around and walked towards the door, which was opened by the guards.

The group followed after the Pearl into a white and gray-colored room. Inside, waiting for them was Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond. Pink Zirconia could feel their stares on her.

She was about to introduce herself, but then Blue Diamond interrupted her. “Oh, my stars. She almost looks like Pink,” she said, surprised.

“The resemblance is uncanny,” remarked Yellow Diamond.

“She was made from the same materials as Pink after all,” informed White Diamond.

Pink Zirconia looked at the Diamonds, amazed at the diamonds' height. “ _Wow, they’re all big_ ,” she thought. She then noticed that their attention was on her, making her nervous. “Uh, hello.”

“Why hello there,” greeted Blue Diamond. “What is your name?”

She gave off a shy smile. “My name is Pink Zirconia,” said Pink Zirconia.

She smiled. “Pink Zirconia, what a lovely name,” complimented Blue Diamond.

Pink Zirconia blushed from the compliment. “T-Thanks,” she replied, stuttering.

White Diamond noticed the other gems in the room. “Leave us. We wish to speak with Pink Zirconia alone,” she commanded.

All the gems gave her a salute. Orange Jasper was worried about Pink Zirconia but decided to do what White Diamond said. “Yes, my diamond,” the gems responded. 

The gems left, leaving Pink Zirconia alone with the Diamonds.

She smiled at Pink Zirconia. “Now then, let us teach you all about how to be a Diamond,” she said White Diamond.

That day, Pink Zirconia began to learn about how to be a Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, there will be a time skip, which will continue on until the next chapter. Just letting you all know.


	4. Pink Zirconia’s Guards and Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Zirconia gets her own personal guards and a Pearl.

It’s been less than a week since Pink Zirconia was welcomed by the Diamonds. The three of them have been teaching her all about how to rule like a Diamond. So far, she has learned a lot. Right now, Pink Zirconia was in her room, which was originally Pink Diamond’s room, waiting as she was supposed to meet the gems who were assigned to be her own personal guards by Yellow Diamond.

“ _I’m so nervous. I just hope I don’t embarrass myself in front of my guards once I meet them_ ,” thought Pink Zirconia. “ _They’ll be here any second._ ”

Suddenly, her room door opened, and at the door were three gems. They walked in and stood before, giving her a salute. Well, two of them did. One of them was a Ruby whose gem was where her left eye was, while the second gem was Orange Jasper.

She was smiling. “Glad to see you again, my Zirconia,” greeted Orange Jasper. The reason she signed up was that Orange Jasper wanted to continue protecting Pink Zirconia.

Pink Zirconia smiled too. “Same to you, Jasper,” she replied.

And the third gem was a Jasper that was the same height as Orange Jasper but was tougher-looking than her. 

She was amazed yet surprised as she looked at Jasper. “Whoa,” said Pink Zirconia.

She bowed to her. “My Zirconia,” greeted Jasper.

The reason Jasper was here was that she heard that the Diamonds were recruiting some gems to be Pink Zirconia’s personal guards. She wasn’t going to let her be shattered just like what happened to her Diamond, Pink Diamond, during the gem war. So, Jasper came over as soon as she could and signed up.

Pink Zirconia was slightly intimidated by her size. “ _Wow, she’s big_ ,” she thought. Pink Zirconia cleared her throat and decided to respond. “Uh...Hi, Jasper.”

Then, Eyeball decided to speak. “My Zirconia, what are your orders?” she asked. Eyeball signed up for the same reason as Jasper did. She wanted to protect Pink Zirconia.

She turned her head towards Eyeball. “Oh. Uh, Blue Diamond sent me a message saying that after I meet my guards, I should come and visit her,” said Pink Zirconia. “She said she has a gift for me.”

Orange Jasper had a feeling about something. “Do you need us to guide you to where Blue Diamond is?” she asked.

She apparently doesn’t know where the other Diamonds rooms or where the Diamonds themselves currently are since she hasn’t memorized most of the place yet. “I would like that very much, Jasper,” said Pink Zirconia.

She followed after her guards as they guided her towards where Blue Diamond is

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

They arrived at Blue Diamond’s room. In it waiting for them was Blue Diamond herself, and by her side was her Pearl. She looked happy as they entered. 

“Hello, Blue Diamond,” greeted Pink Zirconia. Her guards gave a salute to Blue Diamond.

“Hi, Pink,” she replied, still smiling. “Are you ready for your gift?”

Pink Zirconia became curious and excited as she heard that she was being given a gift. “Sure. What is it?” asked Pink Zirconia.

Blue Diamond smiled. “I got you your very own Pearl,” she said. Blue Diamond then brought her hand down to the floor. Standing on the palm of her hand was a Pearl.

The Pearl was wearing a pink outfit with puffy pink sleeves and a puffy skirt, long white socks, pink shoes, had pink skin, short, poofy hair, pink-colored eyes, and her pearl were a few inches above where her belly button would be if she had one. 

She had a poised look on her face. She still had it once she saw Pink Zirconia. The Pearl walked towards Blue Diamond’s index finger. Once she was at the edge, she gracefully jumped off and safely landed on the floor. She then approached Pink Zirconia until she was standing two feet away from her. 

She gave her a salute and bowed a little. “My Zirconia, it is an honor to serve you,” greeted Pearl.

She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Pearl,” responded Pink Zirconia.

Blue Diamond continued to smile as she was watching their interaction. “I knew you two would be perfect for each other,” she said. “Your Pearl will help you with a lot of things that you’re having trouble with whenever we’re not around to help you, Pink.”

She decided to be polite since Blue Diamond went through a lot of trouble to get her a Pearl. “Thank you for the Pearl, Blue Diamond,” she said. “I hope to repay you for this someday.”

She smiled again. “It was nothing. Now run along, we both have a lot of work to do,” said Blue Diamond. 

Pink Zirconia nodded. She then turned around and left while her guards and Pearl followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to learn about her Pearl, ask @itstanzaniteuniverse.
> 
> After this, the next chapter will be based many years later and during when Steven was training his powers and helping the Crystal Gems.


End file.
